1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transmitting and receiving a broadcast signal and an apparatus for receiving the broadcast signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A digital television (DTV) can provide various additional services together with video and audio, which are unique functions of a television (TV). An example of the additional services includes an electronic program guide (EPG).
As digital TV technology has been developed and has come into wide use, a variety of additional services may be provided and, particularly, it is considered that the additional services of the digital broadcasting is provided via an internet network in which bi-directional communication is possible, as well as data broadcasting, channel.